Angels
by Moonlight the Eevee
Summary: Harry wasn't expecting to return to the Dursleys until much later. Now his life has taken a drastic turn as he is abandoned by the only family he's ever known, no matter how cruel they were to him. A new start, a new family, and a chance of happiness. Please read and review! On Hold, lost all data. Sorry guys
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Every four weeks, I'm going to be posting three or four chapters, or try to. I hope you all enjoy**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

The boy had a fae-like appearance. A soft face with emerald green eyes and a head full of just shagged black hair. A lightning bolt shaped scar was above his brow, and he wore thick round black framed glasses. He had fading bruised on his skin, and pastily skin.

Harry Potter sighed, standing close to the fire in the bin before him. He was fifteen, and basically homeless. True, he was staying at a homeless shelter, but it wasn't a home, and he couldn't stay during the day. As he stared at the fire, he couldn't help but think about why he was in the streets of London, and not in Surrey with his aunt and her family.

Harry sighed as he clutched his backpack close. He only brought a weeks worth of clothing, his wand, and homework. He was mentally cursing the Ministry for forcing him away from the castle, especially since the Order was too busy with Mr. Weasley to let him anywhere outside of the school or Private Drive.

After being picked up, his uncle decided to 'teach the freak a lesson for disrupting their vacation' or something like that. After a rather harsh beating, he was shoved into the closet. He blacked out. When he woke up, he was scared.

Private Drive was empty.

Devoid of human entities.

Searching the house, revealed that the Dursleys had been gone for weeks. Upon looking around, he found a box in the attic that held his birth certificate, passport, and things he needs to travel. There was an old locket with a picture of his mum and what seemed to be his Potions Professor, Severus Snape. With one last look, Harry left the house that he was forced to call home. 

He didn't go to the Wizarding part of London more than once, in fear that a Death Eater would take incentive and kidnap him. So, here he was, sharing a nook with kids who were orphans or runaways. They didn't ask questions, though he was forced to help out by supplying either wood or food.

"Hey, Harry?" Harry looked up, shivering in the cold. The eldest boy, name Eek, obviously a made up one, was staring at him in worry. "We should get you to the clinic." The shivers slowly stopped.

"Can't, allergic to the medicine they would prescribe. Only...two weeks...'fore school starts." Harry would have fallen into the fire, if the older teen hadn't grabbed him around the waist. "Don't feel too good."

"I know, love. We got to do something, do you have a doctor?"

"Madame Pomfrey...at school. Need Hedwig..."

"Hey, no falling asleep! Shit! Cat, help me get him to the clinic!"

"But he just said that he's allergic-"

"We'll tell the doctors, but he needs to get somewhere warm." Eek said, running a hand through his hair. He was tall, lithe, if not a little underweight, with dirty blond hair, and gray eyes. Cathrine, or Cat, had hacked brown hair, gray-green eyes, and pale skin. She was the second oldest at seventeen.

"Right." Together, they looped an arm around Harry's waist and made their way to the clinic five blocks away. "Dr. Shay!" Cat called at the on-call doctor. He was talking to a man with long black hair, black eyes, and pale tanned skin. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Harry, he's really sick! I think he's gotten hypothermia! He says that he's allergic to most medicine." The man beside the doctor perked up.

"Ah, Severus, Harry is the boy I was telling you about. How he would bring in the little ones that have a better chance at getting adopted." The men moved over to the boy. "I think I'm going to have to get him to a hospital, Cat, Eek."

"I know the one he needs to go to. He is a student of mine." Severus said, getting dark looks from the kids.

"You wouldn't happen to be his chemistry teacher, would you? I don't trust you within a yard of Harry, let alone, taking care of him." Eek growled, highly protective of the younger boy.

"We wouldn't be in this situation if he hadn't ran away from his family-"

"Ran away? Dude, he was abandoned after his lard of an uncle wailed on him from 'ruining their vacation'. He is still healing!" Cat snapped, her American accent taking over. She had been abandoned three years ago, in the middle of the Forest of Dean. Her eyes widened in horror, as her hand clapped over her mouth. "Oh damn it!"

"Nice going Cat. You know he's going to hate you for blowing that out there!"

"It's not like I meant to say it, Eek!"

"So what? You Americans are so calloused!"

"Excuse me for caring about him enough to defend Harry when he can't."

"Children!" Dr. Shay said, staring at them in a way that made them feel guilty. "Severus would never harm a child, no matter how much he dislikes them." The two shared uneasy looks, before agreeing with the adults. They would have to place their trust in them, no matter how reluctant, because Harry needed help.

"You promise us that you'll protect him! He said that if anyone caught him, he would be sent back to his aunt. He can't go back to that house." Cat said, hand carding through her brown hair.

"He won't be going back." The man swore, "and I have already promised to protect him. If I had known that he was abused... He will be safe with me, young lady."

"I...tell him he will always be welcomed." Eek said, looking at the boy he saw as a little brother. "He's family...even after I manage to get a place to live, I'll go back to our nook every friday..."

"I will let him know." Severus said, mentally noting that the teen actually seemed to care about the boy passed out on the cot. "Darrick, I should be getting him to a place where our doctor can see to him."

"Er, right, of course. Kids, come, I'm sure you're hungry. I'll get you food." Darrick Shay gave his friend a look, "you best let that boy know everything, Severus Snape."

"Yes, Darrick, I will, now get those kids something to eat. I'll take Mr. Potter to the doctors." Once the three left the room, the dark man lifted the small child up, and disapparated from the clinic and to his home located in Spinner's End. After placing Harry in the guest room, he fire-called Poppy Pomfrey.

"Severus? What have you done this time? Or was it HIM?"

"Neither, Poppy. I have a student here, hurt and sick. I believe he has hypothermia, and he was thrashed by his family."

"I'll be right over." Ten minutes later, they were in the bedroom. "Help me administer the potions. What was Albus thinking, sending the poor boy to them? I've told him time and time again that he has worrisome injuries, and yet does he listen?"

"Poppy?"

"Sorry, Severus, I was ranting. Harry sees me every year, at the beginning, so that I can heal all of his injuries."

"You knew?"

"So did Albus, but he insisted that Harry was safest at the Dursleys, and that he would speak to them." Poppy sighed, finishing with administering the proper treatment. "He should sleep through the night, however, Mr. Potter is known for not doing so."

"You gave him dreamless sleep."

"Yes, but half the time, it doesn't work. He's had nightmares since he was a firstie. I found him wandering the halls late on the first week every night. I had to weedle the information about him having nightmares from him. He was harder than you, Severus." The man sighed, promising to stay in the room, reading, and escorted the nurse out. "He is nothing like James, Severus, please remember that."

"I will try."

"No trying about it. That boy needs someone to trust. He's stopped listening to me saying it will get better. He thinks I'm lying when I say I go to the headmaster. You have never lied to him. He'll rely on that." With that, she was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

True to Poppy's words, Harry didn't take to the potions normally. No, instead he slept for three days, making his professor wonder how long it had been since he slept. On the morning of the fourth day, the man was startled awake by a sharp cry from the next room. It sounded suspiciously like 'Eek?' so the professor rushed to calm the child.

"Mr. Potter, you are fine." Started green eyes met black. "I was at the clinic when you were brought in, and I was rightfully worried when it turned out that you had wounds consistent of a beating, hypothermia, and sleep deprivation. I brought you to my home, where Madame Pomfrey healed you, and gave you potions."

"Why? Why do you care whether or not if I'm sick or hurt. No one else has. Madame Pomfrey-"

"-has tried multiple times to get the headmaster to remove you from the Dursleys care. You won't be going back to them." Harry frowned, looking at his hands. That's when Severus noticed the words on his right hand. "What is that?" Grabbing the hand, Harry tried to hide, the man hissed in outrage.

'I must not tell lies.' was written in the teen's hand writing.

"It's nothing-"

"I highly doubt that. Now, where did you find a Blood Quill?"

"It's not my doing! I don't tell lies often, and when I do, everyone can tell it's a lie!" The man gave him a sharp look. "Professor McGonagall just told me to shut up and keep my head down."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what she told me to do, before my first of detentions by Umbridge..."

" , Blood Quills are illegal."

"Hermione said so, and I don't doubt it. However, the Ministry would take her side, and claim that I found it by accident and decided to use it to get even at them by taking down a high standing figure, or something like that." Harry sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. "Admit it, I'm right about this. I rather she concentrate on me, though. So the other kids aren't being forced to use them."

"Mr. Pott-Harry, you're not a scapegoat. No one deserves to be abused." The teen snorted, looking away at the graying wall to his left. "I'm serious."

"Then why was I abused for nearly fifteen years?" Severus opened his mouth. "I went to teachers, to cops, I even went to a cop when we were in London. They just sent me back."

"I won't be letting that happen, Harry." The man sighed, "why don't you write to Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasley? They are rightfully worried about you." Harry closed his eyes as if the words had been a physical blow. "Harry?"

"They killed her. They killed Hedwig. I found her body the day I got out...they killed Hedwig." The boy repeated, trying to get the man to understand. Which he did.

They killed his familiar.

"Harry..."

"She's never hurt anyone! She was always so quiet unless they locked her up!" Harry sobbed into his knees. "It always happens to them! First with Lilla, the cat Mrs Figg gave me. Then went Titan, my garter snake. Now Hedwig. Why do I even try?"

"Shh..." The potions master hesitated before hugging Harry. "They will pay, Harry. I will force Albus to get them before a magical court."

"Dumbledore just wants a weapon."

"Then I will have Lucius help me. As for right now, we are going to start your occlumency lessons tomorrow. To get a head start, I want you to meditate."

"Meditate?"

"Yes, this should explain it." The man handed over a scroll.

/Life can get a little crazy at times.  
>The hectic pace and demands we face on a daily basis often leave us feeling stressed, overworked, tired and even unhappy.<br>Meditation is a simple, effective and convenient way to calm your busy mind, relax your body, become grounded and find inner peace amidst the chaos of day-to-day life.  
>I was first introduced to meditation at twelve years of age by my grade school drama teacher.<br>At such a young age I didn't have much to stress about, but even then I was drawn to the benefits of meditation.  
>I loved quieting my thoughts, feeling present and enjoying the deep sense of relaxation and peace that came from meditating.<br>Throughout my life I have continued to explore various approaches to meditation and have discovered how profound the benefits can be.  
>Newcomers to meditation often feel intimidated. They imagine a monk sitting in lotus pose for hours on end atop a mountain. But the reality is that meditation is much easier and accessible than most people realize.<br>Here is a simple 10 step beginner's guide to meditation:

1. Sit tall  
>The most common and accessible position for meditation is sitting.<br>Sit on the floor, in a chair or on a stool.  
>If you are seated on the floor it is often most comfortable to sit cross-legged on a cushion.<br>Comfort is key.  
>Now imagine a thread extending from the top of your head, pulling your back, neck and head straight up towards the ceiling in a straight line.<br>Sit tall.

2. Relax your body  
>Close your eyes and scan your body, relaxing each body part one at a time.<br>Begin with your toes, feet, ankles, shins and continue to move up your entire body.  
>Don't forget to relax your shoulders, neck, eyes, face, jaw and tongue which are all common areas for us to hold tension.<p>

3. Be still and silent  
>Now that you are sitting tall and relaxed, take a moment to be still.<br>Just sit.  
>Be aware of your surroundings, your body, the sounds around you.<br>Don't react or attempt to change anything.  
>Just be aware.<p>

4. Breathe  
>Turn your attention to your breath.<br>Breathe silently, yet deeply.  
>Engage your diaphragm and fill your lungs, but do not force your breath.<br>Notice how your breath feels in your nose, throat, chest and belly as it flows in and out.

5. Establish a mantra  
>A mantra is a sound, word or phrase that can be repeated throughout your meditation.<br>Mantras can have spiritual, vibrational and transformative benefits, or they can simply provide a point of focus during meditation.  
>They can be spoken aloud or silently to yourself.<br>A simple and easy mantra for beginners is to silently say with each breath, I am breathing in, I am breathing out.

6. Calm your mind  
>As you focus on your breath or mantra, your mind will begin to calm and become present.<br>This does not mean that thoughts will cease to arise.  
>As thoughts come to you, simply acknowledge them, set them aside, and return your attention to your breath or mantra.<br>Don't dwell on your thoughts. Some days your mind will be busy and filled with inner chatter, other days it will remain calm and focused.  
>Neither is good, nor bad.<p>

9. When to end your practice  
>There is no correct length of time to practice meditation, however when first beginning it is often easier to sit for shorter periods of time (5 to 10 minutes).<br>As you become more comfortable with your practice, meditate longer.  
>Set an alarm if you prefer to sit for a predetermined length of time.<br>Another option is to decide on the number of breaths you will count before ending your practice.  
>A mala is a helpful tool to use when counting breaths.<p>

8. How to end your practice  
>When you are ready to end your practice, slowing bring your conscious attention back to your surroundings. Acknowledge your presence in the space around you.<br>Gently wiggle your fingers and toes.  
>Begin to move your hands, feet, arms and legs.<br>Open your eyes.  
>Move slowly and take your time getting up.<p>

9. Practice often  
>Consistency is more important than quantity.<br>Meditating for 5 minutes every day will reward you with far greater benefits than meditating for two hours, one day a week.

10. Practice everywhere  
>Most beginners find it easier to meditate in a quiet space at home, but as you become more comfortable, begin exploring new places to practice.<br>Meditating outdoors in nature can be very peaceful, and taking the opportunity to meditate on the bus or in your office chair can be an excellent stress reliever.

Meditation is a simple, effective and convenient way to calm your busy mind, relax your body, become grounded and find inner peace amidst the chaos of day-to-day life.

"I have to do this?"

"Yes. Once you have meditation down, it will be easier to teach you to occlude."

"Okay, I'll do my best." The man nodded, and stood.

"I will give you about half an hour, if you have trouble, call for me. When the time is up, you are to eat the soup I will bring in."

"Yes, sir." Harry slowly started to do as the paper said, and his breathing evened out. At some point, his mantra turned to one word: fire. When Severus entered, he was hesitant about stopping the meditation. He knew the boy was subconsciously organizing his thoughts.

"Harry, Harry, come back." Blinking owlishly, the teen accepted the bowl of soup. "Eat, then sleep."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>It was the day before Christmas. Harry had long since picked up on occlumency, and had his mindscape set. His old cupboard surrounded by fire that worked like the Cruciatus curse. Severus had suggested it, and Harry had agreed. So far, there had been attempts on Voldemort's side, but none of the visions were getting through to the Potter heir.<p>

Today, they were out in muggle London. After some convincing, Harry had two boxes, and so did Severus, of blankets and clothing, for the street kids that had taken the child in. Upon seeing him with a healthy flush and grin, Eek and Cat had glomped him.

"Hey guys! I got some blankets and clothes." The boy grinned at their surprised looks. "Christmas presents. Also, I got something for Kid." Kid was a five year old girl, who refused to tell them her name. Her eyes were wide as he handed her a stuffed bear. It had a jean jacket with Kid printed on the back in gold shimmer. "Do you like it?" She nodded quickly, hugging him. "If you ever need me, squeeze it's left paw. I know you're a witch, Kid." A soft shiver went through her. "You'll do great at Hogwarts, love." She nodded.

"She's a candidate?" Severus asked as his ward stood.

"Yes, she is."

"Harry, take her with you." Eek said, overhearing them. "She's getting sick. We think it's pneumonia."

"Kid?" She shrugged, "Severus, can we?"

"I do not see a problem with taking her in." Harry grinned, picking the little girl up. They said their goodbyes and made their way home. Severus apparated them straight into the living room. "I will prepare her a room. Give her some writing utensils so we can find her real name." Kid shook her head rapidly.

"She thinks you'll send her back."

"I will not. Not if she is being hurt." The little girl relaxed, before opening her mouth.

"Alana." Harry bit his lip and grinned encouragingly at her. "Alana Smitch."

"Well, dear, how would you like me to adopt you?" Harry felt his heart plummet. "I was going to ask Harry the same question tomorrow, however, I believe it pointless to wait."

"Are you blood adopting us, sir?"

"I am. Now, get to bed, we will have a long day tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry grinned at Alana before downing the adoption potion. The girl copied him, and both gasped as they felt their bodies changed. Severus watched them.

Gone was Harry's messy black hair, in place was long, glossy ashen black hair that was tinted red. It went slightly pass his shoulder blades. His face resembled more of Lily Potter, than James Potter, and his nose buttoned. If he looked like a fae before, now it was more so. His eyes were still impossibly green, but he no longer needed his glasses.

Alana, who had blonde hair, and pale blue eyes, now had medium ash brown hair, and her eyes darkened to sapphires. She grew a couple of inches, and had just as much fae look as Harry did.

"Do you both wish to change your names?"

"Yes, but I dunno what to go by." Alana whispered. "Can you pick for me?"

"Of course." The man smiled, "of course, I had rather hoped you'd ask. Runa, for you, my dearest. It means lady of the lake." Runa smiled, "and you, Harry, I also picked a name, if you don't object." Harry shook his head, "Rune. They mean secret."

"And our middle names?"

"Celeste and Celestial."

"Heavenly?" Rune asked, amused.

"They mostly mean secrets of the heavens when placed together." Rune smiled, hugging the man as the papers on the desk magically filled out the first two names, "and finally Snape as your last name."

"Thank you, daddy." Both children said as they hugged the ex-Death Eater.

"What now?" Runa asked softly.

"Now, I inform the headmaster, that I adopted two stray children." The man smiled, "why don't you take your sister into town, and go shopping?" Rune gaped slightly as he was handed a credit card, "do you remember the code?"

"Yes sir." With that, the two children were left alone. "Are you ready to go get some decent clothing, Runa?"

"Uh-huh." They changed into obvious hand-me-downs. Runa had on a plain white shirt, and a pair of jean along with her sneakers. Rune wore nearly the same thing, except his shirt was black. After bundling her up, Rune donned a jacket, and they made their way to the local mall to go shopping.

To say, when Severus returned, it was to a living room filled with bags, and two sleeping children crashed on the settee. With a small smirk, and a flick of his wand, he levitated the two to their rooms. He decided to leave the bags to the kids to sort, for he didn't want to dig through them.

* * *

><p>Rune yawned as he stumbled into the kitchen. He barely noticed that instead of just two people at the table, there was three. So when he finished making a cup of hot chocolate and turned around, he almost spill the hot liquid on himself.<p>

Draco and Lucius Malfoy sat at the table, staring at his scared chest in horror. He stuttered out an apology before dashing to his room. It took him thirty minutes to work up the courage to leave it again. He was dressed in a black shirt that had a white stag on it that looked like his patrounus, a pair of black skinny jeans, and his new boots. He had gotten his hair styled on their outing, so it was in a shy-eye pixie cut. Runa had copied him.

"Er, sorry about that, dad didn't say we would be having guests today." The teen shot the offending man a glare.

"I didn't know myself."

"Narcissa found out about me being a spy." Lucius explained to the teen. "In doing so, she discovered about your father being a spy."

"Oh." Hearing a muffled scream from Runa's room, he quickly turned tail and ran to the girl. Upon entering, he was laughing.

"GET IT OUT! GET IT OUT!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, causing the others to come to her aid.

On her curtain was a itsy bitsy spider.

"Daddy! Help!" She was sobbing now. Rune snapped out of it, and pulled of his shoes, advancing on the spider like a predator.

"No one, spider, scares my little sister." He growled, for dramatics. As he squashed the arachnid between the two shoes, he heard giggling. Turning he slipped his shoes back on. Runa was grinning, lifting her arms up to be picked up.

"Merlin, he's so tiny, father." Rune stiffened, "it's not a bad thing, just shocking. I didn't realize you were so small when you were Harry Potter."

"Because Ron is always so much taller than the others, right?"

"Well, yes, but now that I see you holding Runa, it's an eye opener." The blond grinned, "hey Severus, can I take him out tonight?"

"I don't believe-"

"As a date, or to set me up with some poor muggle on a one nighter?" Rune teased.

"A muggle, obviously! For I, am not the top!" Lucius choked.

"Oh, I knew that already, Draco. It's obvious in the way you look for those bigger than you."

"What's a top, daddy?" Runa asked, making her brother start.

"Oh crap. Here you go, dad. Draco and I will be leaving now! Run Draco!" The teens tore out of the room and outside to the backyard. Rune used the older boy to lean on as he caught his breath.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Creepy Snape has a son?" The two looked up, and over at the fence. A group of tall teens stood there.

"My dad isn't creepy." Rune snapped, glaring. "He is misunderstood, that's all."

"Yeah, right, misunderstood." Rune rolled his eyes. "So, why have I never seen you around?"

"Because I lived with my mother's sister." Rune said truthfully. "Father only recently got custody of me, and now I never have to go back to the bitch."

"Rune!" Rune winced at the high pitch coming from Draco.

"Well, she is. Her husband is a right foul asshole, and they could jump off a cliff for all I care." Rune snarled, crossing his arms.

"Whoa...it was that bad?" Draco asked uneasily. Rune shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Rune, what did they do to you?"

"That is none of your business, whether you're my father's godson or not." The young teen snapped, glaring at Draco. The blond looked taken aback.

"Hey, no need to get mad on me. I already offered my hand once in friendship."

"That's what that was? I thought it was a spoiled brat trying to get a new toy." The blond flushed deeply.

"I came off that bad?"

"You reminded me of my cousin." Rune muttered, looking away from shocked silver eyes. He looked at the teens. They were staring in shock. "What?"

"You're quick tempered, aren't you?" Rune shrugged, flicking his ashen hair subconsciously as he stared at his feet. He was getting nervous with the staring.

"Hey, stop staring at him!" Draco snapped, pulling the smaller boy behind him. He knew, from school, that the boy hated attention being on him. Rune closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the blond and buried his head. "He hates being stared at!"

"Why?" Rune was shaking now, and the aristocrat could feel tears soaking his coat. His eyes widened when a choked sob entered his ears. He spun around, and held him close.

"Rune, it's okay, you're safe. Don't cry."

"I'm sorry...it's just...you stood up for me!" The crying didn't cease. Draco sighed, going back to what his mother taught him to calm down.

"Hus little boy, don't say a word **(Hush, little baby, don't say a word.)**  
>Daddy is going to buy you a fire bird <strong>(Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird)<br>**And if that fire bird doesn't trill **(And if that mockingbird won't sing,)**  
>Daddy is going to buy you a ink quill <strong>(Papa's gonna buy you a diamond<strong> **ring)**  
>And if that ink quill runs dry <strong>(And if that diamond ring turns brass,)<strong>  
>Daddy is going to buy you a striped tie <strong>(Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass)<strong>  
>And if that striped tie gets a rip <strong>(And if that looking glass gets broke,)<strong>  
>Daddy is going to get you a leather whip <strong>(Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat)<strong>  
>And if that leather whip won't crack <strong>(And if that billy goat won't pull,)<strong>  
>Daddy is going to get you a cat of black <strong>(Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull)<strong>  
>And if that cat of black turns gray <strong>(And if that cart and bull turn over,)<strong>  
>Daddy going to get you a jar made of clay <strong>(Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover)<strong>  
>And and if that jar of clay breaks<strong>(And if that dog named Rover won't bark)<strong>  
>Daddy will buy you a giant cake <strong>(Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart)<strong>  
>And if that giant cake falls down <strong>(And if that horse and cart fall down,)<strong>  
>You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town <strong>(You'll still be the sweetest little boy in town.)<strong>  
>So hush little boy, don't you cry <strong>(So hush little baby, don't you cry)<strong>  
>Your daddy loves you and so do I<strong>(Your Papa loves you, and so do I.)<strong>" Rune sniffled, giving Draco an awed look.

"You can sing." The blond shrugged it off.

"Lessons since I was little." Glancing at where the boys had been, the older teen was glad they were gone. "Come on, we need to get ready to go out. It's almost five."

"Okay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, this is the last chapter until next month. Especially since I have the influenza. I hope you all like it! Don't forget to review.**

Rune shivered against the cold as they made their way into the club. He stuck close to Draco in unease. The blond decided to let him get used to the club before forcing him to do anything he wasn't ready for.

Rune wore a Blood on the Dance Floor Killers shirt, black skinny jeans, and black boots. Holding his hair down, and out of his eyes was a black beanie hat. His green eyes were impossibly large with coal outlining them, and without the glasses since he wore contacts. Draco wore a simple silver silk button up shirt, a pair of black jeans, and comfortable boots.

"Draco, are you sure this is a good idea? I can't dance." Rune muttered as the blond dragged him to the floor.

"This isn't like the Ball, Rune. Just let loose, and let the music move you." Eventually, the older teen had Rune moving with grace he rarely held on the ground. By the end of three songs, the boy was laughing, clearly having a good time. They made their way back to their table to get a drink of pop and rest.

"Okay, I admit, you have me addicted! If I wasn't just over being sick, I would so be out there right now, and not panting like a dog." The teens laughed. As they relaxed, a couple of older teens walked up. Rune's gaze was drawn to the biggest, while Draco to the one beside him. "Hello."

"Hello, lovelies. New to town?" Rune tilted his head, looking through his eyelashes.

"I've been here for a bit, actually. However, I just got up to going out."

"How about a dance, then, pretty-boy?" The tall teen asked, holding out a hand. Just as Rune placed it in his hand, a loud bang echoed through the club. "Oh shit, come on kid, we got to run. Do you got the other kid, Gabriel?"

"Yeah, Raphael, I do. Come on!" The two teens were jerked up and out of the club through a side door. The wizards just barely caught glance at a wizard in black robes, and white masks. They gave each other horrified looks. "How did the Death Eaters find us here, Raphael?" Gabriel hissed, yanking Rune faster to an alley.

"I don't know, and we haven't been using our powers-"

"Excuse me?" Draco finally cut in. "Just where in the world are you planning on taking us? Why were the Dark Lord's followers after you? Obviously you're not wizards, so what are you?"

"Draco, now isn't the time, we need to get home." Rune drew his wand, and brought it down swiftly. The Knight Bus appeared, and the youngest teen payed the fee to be taken to Snape Manor. The two beside the wizards were silent as they were dragged into the house. Severus looked up from his conversation with Lucius as they stumbled in. "Death Eaters are after these two. Figured better to bring them here, than hand them over to them."

"Rune and I are going to go change and put some water to boil." Draco said, dragging his godbrother up the stairs. "Meet me down in ten."

"Right." It took them ten minutes to shower and change. The both wore sweat pants, and plain cotton shirts. Green on Rune and Silver on Draco. "Draco, do you know why they actually dragged us along?"

"No, but I have a feeling we're about to find out." The two entered the kitchen and put water in the charmed pot. The water instantly boiled. Rune grabbed the hot chocolate, while Draco grabbed the tea. Severus, Lucius, and the practically strangers, were chatter in hushed tones as they entered.

"Well, that's not ominous." Rune said, voice full of sarcasm. His dad gave him a sharp look. "Sorry dad." He sat down next to Draco on the loveseat. "We have tea, and we have...Hot Chocolate." The boy grabbed his cup, blew, and was about to take a drink.

"You are not drinking any of that until this conversation is over with." Severus said, glaring at his son. "You and I both know what happens when you drink something like hot chocolate." Rune pouted, placing the cup down and crossed his arms. Draco whacked his arm, before turning to the strangers.

"I want to know why the Dark Lord is after you two."

"Because he has this perceived notion that we are the Gabriel and Raphael of the bible. While our family is strongly related to them, we are not them."

"Wait, you mean you're related-" Rune shook his head, eyes wide. It took his father only seconds to realize he was panicking.

"What is the matter, Rune? Breath, and explain."

"You know Luna Lovegood, _right_?" Rune asked, covering his eyes as he fought his panic.

"Of course. She is one of the brightest Ravenclaws of her year."

"She is also a seer." Rune muttered darkly.

"What was the warning?" Rune shook his head, giving his father a look. "A prophecy?"

"Yeah. I really don't want to deal with another one, dad. I know that's what Voldemort is after in the Department of Mysteries." The man motioned for Rune to continue. "Keep in mind, it's rather confusing:

_Marching to The Lord's war drums  
>Fighting the ruling thumbs<br>The two pairs of warriors is not enough  
>Their meeting will be rough<br>There will be startling truths for some_

"It didn't make sense at first." Rune muttered, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm lost." Draco said, looking at his friend.

"Marching to _The Lord's_ war drums. _God's_ war drums. We're fighting battles that he set for us." Rune explained, "like he's testing us."

"But-" Rune shot Draco a look that said 'be quiet' and took a deep breath.

"Fighting the ruling thumbs, that can mean many things. I think, though, it means Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the Ministry." Severus was nodding at his son's words. "The two pairs of warriors is not enough...possibly myself and Draco, and someone from your family." He directed at the two sort of strangers. "_Their_ meeting will be rough...that points to Draco being my other part more definitely, and our meeting was rather rough. There will be startling truths for some...I don't know what that could mean."

"I am at a loss as well." Severus agreed. Lucius was looking completive however. "Lucius?"

"What if it means the return of Lily and James Potter? Rune should have came into his Lordship already, but he hasn't." Rune frowned.

"That can't be right. It says-"

"I know what it says." Lucius said, waving off the boy's protests. "However, that is something that Dumbledore or Voldemort would hide."

"But Sirius-"

"Probably didn't check that they were alive. Just saw their motionless forms." Rune could feel tears build up in his eyes.

"But why would Dumbledore do something like that? I was sent to _Petunia_!" All of the porcelain and glass in the room started to rattle, and the lights flickered.

"Rune! Rune calm down-" Draco said, reaching out to touch the boy's shoulder. He was zapped away. "Ow, Father, Uncle Severus, what do I do?" However, the strangers were moving already. Gabriel yanked Draco away, as Raphael pulled Rune into a hug. The books, that had long since started to hover, fell to the floor with loud thuds. Everything froze when a door down the hall opened.

"Daddy? Rune? Wazz gunna on?" Rune finally snapped out of it, and went to pick Runa up. "Wooze ear?" Rune chuckled at the way her words coming out.

"It's okay, Runa. Just some friends. Remember Draco?"

"Dwaycoal...and Loukiss?" Both purebloods flinched at the blotch of their names.

"That's right, they are here, along with Draco, and mine, friends. Gabriel and Raphael."

"Aw dey angwells?"

"No sweetie, but close." She nodded her head, and fell back asleep. Rune sighed, deciding to take her back to her room. Once she was on her bed, the teen returned to the living room. "Dad, I'm going to bed."


End file.
